


鲸落

by chamuntustma



Series: 育幼院迪纳摩 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 从LOF搬家，旧文整理发表。一句话概括内容：“我会让你知道，我也不差的。”
Relationships: Gareth Bale/Luka Modrić
Series: 育幼院迪纳摩 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《兔子洞》黑手党世界观后续。  
> 《兔子洞》事件发生一年后。  
> 存在于剧情描述中的水软万笛查理笛。  
> 肉体关系是软猴，嗯，软猴，不要看反。  
> 药贩头子软X双面间谍猴。  
> 以上。

本篇写作期间遇到了些许小小的不愉快，所以填坑之日遥遥无期。  
有的时候读者很难get到作者的讽刺和幽默感，反而觉得是作者无知，这就让人非常尴尬和难办。  
（虽然我承认为了效果没有在需要表达出我在讽刺的词语上加双引号是我的错）

豪华游轮出云（Izumo），是日本长崎造船厂与三菱重工合作生产的超大型远洋豪华游轮，专门承接私人订制的远洋航路服务，如今，她被一位不愿透露姓名的西班牙富豪包下，踏上了自西班牙出发前往巴西，横越大西洋，观赏大翅鲸洄游奇景的旅途，有一名克罗地亚籍旅客手持请柬，自瓦伦西亚港登船。侍者为他安排了带阳台的高级套间，十五分钟后，他的行李也被送到了房间。  
卢卡·莫德里奇在侍者留下行李箱、以及他点的蜂蜜柠檬冰水离开之后，重新接通了视频电话。那一头，身材高大的黑发情人还在继续嘱咐一人远洋旅行的种种注意事项——  
“少喝点酒。我查过，你这一层的行政酒廊24小时酒水免费供应，你可别喝翻了，错过余兴节目。”  
“才不会。这又不是什么能敞开喝酒的地方。”  
“但是我还是不明白，卢奇亚诺，你既然这么在意，当初为什么接受邀请啊？买机票飞去巴西也是一样的，耗费的时间又短。那个油头粉面的西班牙佬，我见一次就想打一次。”  
“先说好，我可不是为了塞尔吉奥才接受的邀请，我喜欢他，只是因为他是个对欲望诚实的人，而这种人在我看来相处起来最轻松，你知道我也是很懒的。亲爱的韦德兰。”克罗地亚人的小教父龇牙咧嘴，终于从行李箱的夹层中拔出了眼镜盒，“……你下次能不能亲自打包，你让Raketa来干他就恨不能把家都给我打包起来，怎么就这么懒……”  
“是是是，尊敬的卢卡爸爸教训的是。”身材高大的青年摇晃着短短的黑色自然卷，笑起来的温柔连眼角都盛放不下，落了满地，莫德里奇非常及时地抱怨了一句“你就是喜欢这么笑话我”，才止住了嬉笑的表情。他被莫德里奇随手放在矮柜上，刚好可以仰起头，看着他的首领戴上一副赭色的圆框眼镜，半张脸都被过大的镜框衬得滑稽而又土气，把原本就不那么出众的外貌涂抹成了彻彻底底呆滞木讷的书呆子形象，甚至因为眼镜本身不合脸的缘故，莫德里奇不得不时刻用手捧着它，才好不让眼镜从鼻梁上滑落下来。  
“我就是想看鲸鱼，我又没看过。免费的好事送上门来，你不知道？这种船票很贵的。”我看上去怎么样？”他捧着脸，仿佛是颊囊中塞满了食物的小松鼠，鼓着腮帮子，仿佛认为用这种方式就能支撑着滑稽的眼镜留在脸上。  
“斯文败类。嗯，礼服不错。”  
再怎么装饰掩盖，掌控着巨大的财富和权力，在利益的怪兽之间斡旋游走的那种游刃有余的眼神根本藏不住，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡非常清楚，在拉莫斯的请柬送到莫德里奇的实验室的那一刻，已经休养生息了一年多的卢卡彻底坐不住了，这艘船他无论如何都是要登上的。  
“呼，那我就去听一听，这一次西班牙佬想要唱什么戏了。”  
“以一种斯文败类的形象。先别说我没提醒你，这一招对塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯或许有效，但是对他背后的人可难说了。那只老不死的狐狸能掌握西班牙几大家族背后的经济命脉，可不是什么头脑简单的人物。”  
“所以唱戏的人都要装扮一番，方能粉墨登场。而大家都知道这只是演戏，但是还是要把戏唱完，这才是职业精神，不打断演出也是观戏者的礼貌。”卢卡呵呵着笑出声，背着手，布满了斑驳的细小伤口的纤长手指在空中打着节拍，他打开房门，一名身材高大健硕的年轻人正站在门外，半空正欲敲门的手尴尬地举了一小会儿，便反应过来，做出等待握手的样子，“哎呀？是佩雷斯先生的人？这么早就要开始宴会了吗？”  
“对不起。我有些吃惊，佩雷斯先生的客人是一位学者。”年轻人说着口音极其别扭的西班牙语，“我是加雷斯·贝尔，是先生的秘书。先生请您移步顶层露台，用下午茶。”  
“我会说英语，您不用勉强。”  
“是啊，是啊，谁还不会说英语呢。我是威尔士人。”年轻人自嘲地笑了一下，换了母语，引导莫德里奇走向电梯，“这边走。”  
走出电梯的时候卢卡还在忙着托眼镜，鼻夹沉沉地坠在鼻梁上，他必须得承认，伊万·拉基蒂奇给他准备的演出道具品味非常的诡异，非常的不怎么样，乔尔卢卡说他像斯文败类，只可惜对着镜子的莫德里奇觉得只能看到后半部分，至于前半部分？一向不存在。他自认是个普通人，平和状态下算是个脾气温和的人，但是斯文这种词语更适合接受过正规学校教育的真正的普通人，而不适用于自幼就在社会的暗面长成的黑手党。他甚至怀疑这副眼镜是拉基蒂奇读高中演舞台剧时用的，尽管莫德里奇并不确定拉基蒂奇是不是真的读过高中，又是不是真的演过舞台剧——拉基蒂奇的过去，大概只有苏克和博班最清楚，那个人不在育幼院迪纳摩长大，是外面来的。莫德里奇认识拉基蒂奇是在香港养好伤，金发的年轻人从九龙城寨接他回家。笑容满面的年轻人熟练地说着粤语、和城寨中的地头蛇交涉的模样，像极了历史书上那些只身闯入敌营舌战群儒的使者。  
“哼，这倒是有那么一点点相似，”他在心中对自己说，虽然克罗地亚人的教父已经习惯了这种战斗方式，但是这样至少能让心里感到些许安慰和温暖，眼镜再次滑落的时候，一只手从身后绕过来，他被带得一个趔趄。  
“我的小兔子。”  
“Feuer!*”  
“好了好了，算你厉害成吗，你知道吗，我回去之后耳鸣了整整一周才缓过来。整整一周！甚至还有轻微脑震荡！”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯终于把脸上猥琐的笑容彻底揭下，换上郑重的神情，“感谢你接受我的邀请。是老爷子一定要见见你。”  
“我就只值这么一张船票吗？拉莫斯先生。在你看来我还不如一头大翅鲸值钱吧。”  
“瞒不住你啊小兔子。你会生气吗？”  
“这要看情况。”

贝尔再次回到顶层甲板露台，是按照弗洛伦蒂诺的吩咐，取来两个家族的合作协议。他作为富商的秘书，当然知道塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯一年前在克罗地亚栽了个大跟头的事，细节方面贝尔本人不太清楚，不过拉莫斯的家族从来不是不透风的墙，多得是出于各种目的把首领丢脸的破事到处宣扬的大嘴巴，如果不是那个近乎耻辱的夜晚，拉莫斯也不会灰溜溜地跑回来找弗洛伦蒂诺求支援。老人则摆出了一如既往的慈父的姿态，对于所谓的早年独立出去打拼的大孝子百分百支持，不止给了拉莫斯重建的启动资金，还说要再给他两三个在建的不动产工程，好让他尽快重振旗鼓。  
贝尔能知道的也就只有这些。他主要负责佩雷斯在西班牙海外的业务，他听得懂西班牙语，但是始终不太会说，英语作为母语的优越感实在是太根深蒂固，弗洛伦蒂诺也不为难他，毕竟放眼四海和人做生意，还是说一口标准优雅的伦敦腔英语更容易让世界各地的商业伙伴高看一眼。他来到老人身边放下文件就准备离开，履行作为一名秘书的使命，那就是在主人需要的时候及时出现，而其他时间不具备任何存在感，即使以他的体格而言这有些难。不过贝尔在这方面做得很好，佩雷斯对他十分满意。  
他的目光谨慎的、有限度地扫视了茶桌，和煦的海风吹拂，出云号已然驶入公海的航路，盛满的红茶仅仅是表面轻微震颤，还不如浸入其中的杂果曲奇搅起的波澜大。那个戴着土气的眼镜、走路时心不在焉，得贝尔时不时出声提醒，才不至于撞到墙或者其他什么东西上晕过去的，像是沉迷于学术领域不可自拔的小个子克罗地亚人，居然就是这次佩雷斯需要争取合作的对象，年轻人不禁叹了口气。  
这样对敌人不设防，是会被老狐狸吃得连骨头都不剩的。他对克罗地亚人们的未来有一种出于礼貌的担忧。  
“怎么了？”  
任是谁，被人长时间地盯着正在饮用的茶水看，都会出声询问的，卢卡又一次扶正了镜架，他从伪装之后已经观察够了弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯，这个和西班牙境内几大黑手党家族牵扯不清的老人，他当然知道老奸巨猾的商人不可能不计任何代价地支援拉莫斯，恐怕所有的损失，这爷孙俩一合计，都要从克罗地亚人的身上找补回来，这一年来第五狂想曲卖的不错，各方按合同分账都很满意，除此之外——盘算到这里就结束了，那个英国秘书盯着红茶的时间太长，长得卢卡总觉得里面下了毒，而贝尔，作为一个尚存一丝良知的普通人，只能满怀愧疚地看着那壶茶。  
毕竟人都要吃饭的嘛。  
“怎么了？我的孩子。”  
所有的目光在一瞬间集中到了加雷斯·贝尔的身上，他直起身，声音微微颤抖着，“我没事。先生。我是个英国人，先生，所以对于下午茶总是很执着。”  
“我用我的方式享用茶点，您有什么需要指教的吗？不介意的话，坐下来说吧。”  
“我只是个秘书。”  
“好啦，好啦，不要这么紧绷着嘛，加雷斯。”最后还是主家发了话，把一脸尴尬的年轻人解救出来，“我们是在度假，在享受生活，不要这么紧张。坐下吧。”  
贝尔局促地笑了一下，拉开茶桌上最后一张空椅子，把身体勉勉强强地塞进去，在那时，莫德里奇换了翘起的二郎腿，好让自个儿坐的更舒服些。他打开那份贝尔拿来的合作协议，眯着眼睛读起来。

听上去条件很不错。  
莫德里奇的家族，和拉莫斯的家族签订违禁药品的供销协议，克罗地亚人们不愿意去碰毒，协议也没强逼着他们一定要做自己不爱做的事，佩雷斯提出的建议就好像那种对年轻的后辈宠爱宽容到无底线的大家长，完全由着孩子们的性子来，把这份任性化为孩子们的立身之本则是大人的能力体现。至于卢卡·莫德里奇本人，弗洛伦蒂诺则希望聘请他作自己的私人药理学顾问，在西班牙境内将会受到几大家族的礼遇，当然因为要照顾雇主的关系，他留在克罗地亚国内的时间得不到保证。  
“做事真不厚道。”  
拉莫斯听到卢卡从牙缝里挤出的责备，缩了缩脖子又吐了吐舌头，看了眼佩雷斯。  
“这只是协议的初稿。如果你觉得有什么不妥，还是可以再商议的。”  
“我又不是医生。确切点说，我只是个从小在药房打杂所以手感还算不错的学徒。为先生的健康负责？那我一定力有不逮。”先不提那份协议上几乎要把克罗地亚人的生意完全被西班牙人掌控这几个字白纸黑字地写上，卢卡甚至产生了一种难以言明的脱力感，他终于意识到，似乎是给塞尔吉奥下的猛药有些太过头（都是科瓦契奇最后开出坦克的错，没错，都是科瓦契奇的错），导致尊敬可亲的拉莫斯先生对他产生了某种不得了的误解，正是这种误解促使了塞尔吉奥就算重新被佩雷斯的资本扼住脖子也要把他这个远在克罗地亚的劲敌放在身边监视，一点一点蚕食他所珍视的一切，卢卡·莫德里奇用大拇指按压着太阳穴，甚至觉得就连泡过红茶的曲奇都没那么美味了。  
“莫德里奇先生。你听说过鲸落吗？”  
卢卡猛然抬起头，他从平光的镜片后细细打量着白发的商人，老人的脸上依然挂着慈祥和蔼的笑容，只是眼睛里自始至终都没有温度，即便是看拉莫斯、看贝尔，看他自己的身边亲近的年轻人，都没有任何温度可言，这让卢卡不禁打了个寒颤。他在老人的眼睛里看到了一种诡异的，极端强烈的渴望，那种渴望甚至让他的肠胃都烧灼了起来。  
“我们只制造会引诱短视者掏空口袋的有害苹果。要延年益寿，您找错人啦。”  
“防腐剂呢？只要让鲸落的过程减缓一些，让一些鱼能多吃一阵子，算是您的业务范围吧？”  
“吃了有害的死鲸肉的小鱼还能活吗？”  
“那就是它们的命运了。毕竟那时鲸鱼已经死了，逝者能做的太有限。”老人刻薄地说完，站起身，“晚些时候，旋转餐厅有宴会，希望您也参加。我喜欢您的眼镜。”

贝尔打开隔间门站到洗手台盆前，莫德里奇正好抬头，下唇还挂着催吐出来的口涎。在卫生间这么相遇实在是太尴尬，一时半会儿双方都没能找到合适的机会说话，直到莫德里奇恶狠狠地又啐了一口，就着水龙头漱口，年轻些的威尔士人才拾起被丢在水迹中的眼镜递过去。  
“那壶茶没问题。您不用这样。”他局促地说着，双脚前后来回交换重心，他的任务当然有以非西班牙人的身份取得克罗地亚人的信任这一项，只是被卢卡·莫德里奇那双圆滚滚的下垂眼盯着，就算有再多的话术技巧，他也不确定是否能施展成功。摘下了滑稽的眼镜的克罗地亚小教父有一双亮得随时能燃烧起来的眼睛，那双眼睛足以烧穿一切伪装，卢卡本人的变装更像是一种身怀武器者的礼让和谦逊，这是个难缠的对手。更何况，此人现在还是佩雷斯的贵客，白鹿巷**盯上莫德里奇已经有一阵子了，早在卢卡·莫德里奇还默默无闻时，白鹿巷就追踪到他前往伦敦求医的记录，北伦敦之花很想知道克罗地亚人去巴西究竟是要做什么，很显然谁都不相信南欧最大的违禁药物生产商的首领会突发奇想跑到南美只为了途中看座头鲸喷水玩。  
“不像你们英国人，从小以亚历山大海格力斯为榜样，恨不能各个都成为赫克托尔那样的勇士***，一往无前无所畏惧。我晕船。具体点说，我晕海水。”  
“深海恐惧症？”  
“不是，就是对这种蓝色的波动着的水，不行。谢谢。”莫德里奇接过递到面前的水，“不好意思。”  
“没关系。我也告诉您一个秘密吧，我知道您这样的大人物是不会轻易透露出个人情报的。”  
“虽然我不是什么大人物，不过我还是愿意听一听，一个年轻有为的英国人是为了什么才来到这里，为一个背景复杂的建筑商做秘书的呢。我很好奇——”  
“我恐西语。”  
“哦，这，我早就知道啦。”  
克罗地亚人被英式幽默逗得前仰后合，甚至踮起脚拍了拍贝尔的肩膀表示友善，带着一种斯拉夫人似乎惯会使用的神秘微笑，离开洗手间。加雷斯垂下肩膀，将目光重新投向隔间，那是他在这艘船上布置的临时联络点之一，他和雷德克纳普的对话刚进行到一半，莫德里奇就进来，呕吐的声音震天响，倒是盖过了他慌张收拾残局的声音。  
他叹了口气，毕竟还有不少人的情绪等着做秘书的自行送去做出气筒才能得到安抚，不振作起来可不行。

“哎呀？你怎么这么快就回来了，不是说要去演戏吗？”  
“演到一半，发现这戏的主角不是我。那我可就敬谢不敏了……停一下，查理，你在哪？你背后的是什么东西？”


	2. Chapter 2

航行的第二日下起了小雨，巨大的豪华游轮劈开细密的雨帘，向海天相接处的雨云边缘驶去，原定在上层甲板召开的舞会取消，乘客们大多数都留在室内活动，只有极少数对美景有不同见解的旅客，选择在湿漉漉的露天甲板上漫步，吸入潮湿而沉重的海风。午饭过后，老建筑商惯例要午睡，贝尔便有了自由活动的时间，年轻的威尔士人说服负责清扫的服务生借他一张公用房卡没有超过五分钟，毕竟整艘船和此次的海运生意都被老建筑商包下了，认为出云号自离开西班牙之后，直到再次于西班牙的码头下锚之前，都属于弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯也没什么错，何况一张可以打开贵宾套房的卡片呢？当然了，对于多数购买二三等舱船票的普通乘客而言，他们这次旅行的船票钱最终落在哪个公司的账户里区别并不大，考虑到西班牙人对于守时的理解与世人略有差异，再加上豪华游轮出类拔萃的居住条件和旅游体验，能在预计时间内安全靠岸便已经可以满足。  
加雷斯·贝尔极其罕见地陷入了迷茫的境地。他未满三十年的人生谈不上大富大贵，却也算是顺风顺水，加入白鹿巷算是满足了男儿为国效力的情怀和梦想，只身潜伏至弗洛伦蒂诺的身边更是给这份不同寻常的工作添加了刺激无比的要素，他固然秉性坦诚而忠实，为了崇高的国家安全可以牺牲违背一小部分天性，但是为弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯做间谍去争取莫德里奇的信任，那就是另一回事了。直到现在，加雷斯·贝尔也并不认为卢卡·莫德里奇是如同塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯一般的危险分子，他只觉得这位有着金色长发的瘦小男子面上总是挂着难以描述清楚的和善笑容，戴上眼镜笨拙行动的样子格外可爱，像极了油管上宠物博主们上传的那些圆滚滚毛茸茸的会细声细气咪咪叫的催产素散播源，和西班牙黑帮的魁首同席而坐更像是被绑架的万不得已，哪怕他知道作为特工决不能以面目取人，但是仍然不可避免地走进了认知的误区，并且似乎义无反顾。原本，佩雷斯先生打算利用贝尔的非西语区生人身份来博得莫德里奇的好感，可是老人如何能算到自己的棋子已经先从心理上偏向了克罗地亚人的那一边呢？  
毕竟，加雷斯·贝尔认为，卢卡·莫德里奇同他一样，都是孤身一人陷入敌营而奋战的，这份不知为何而来的亲切感，甚至让他或多或少觉得，他早在昨日之前，就在什么地方见过卢卡。当然，这可不是他蹲在克罗地亚人的行李箱前，细细搜查被塞得满满当当的箱子里有什么危险而有价值的物品的理由。从任何意义上，贝尔都没有不经过同意就进入克罗地亚人的套房的理由。莫德里奇在昨晚的晚宴上第二道主菜之前就开溜了，监控能告诉所有人他如同所有鲜少搭乘豪华游轮的乘客那样，充满了好奇和实验精神，并且格外身体力行“度假休闲”这几个字，他在赌场玩了几把牌，赚了十来枚筹码，又在老虎机把这些战利品全都花光光，甚至还倒贴进去一千欧。在那之后，他去玩了甲板跳伞，最终回到行政酒廊，喝了个烂醉——贝尔对于进入房间之后，整个空间整洁得过分这一点并不惊讶，喝高了的克罗地亚人有足够的理由说服别人他被某个好心的陌生人带回房间度过了美好的一夜，听上去很合理，也很正常。他在莫德里奇的行李箱中摸索，摸到了两三个包着花里胡哨的彩纸、还绑着缎带（缎带系成的小花已经被鼓鼓囊囊的个人物品压得变形了）的扁平方形纸盒，大概长宽在20公分，他拎着那盒子晃荡了几下，听见小物件滚动的声音。他还想继续搜查行李箱的夹层以找寻一些可能作为克罗地亚人交易凭证的纸片，却只得到了一盒克罗地亚军队24小时应急口粮，旁边是一袋已经拆开的能量棒。  
这家伙，是克罗地亚国防军出道的吗？威尔士小伙子露出了格外困惑的神情，他隐约还记得白鹿巷总结过卢卡·莫德里奇的人生经历，这个作为战争难民被人贩子卖到黑手党组织名下的育幼院当廉价劳动力的孩子可跟义务兵役搭不上什么关系，在好人家的孩子们昂首挺胸奔向新兵的训练营以服完法定兵役的时候，卢卡·莫德里奇应该正半夜站在码头的货仓外徘徊望风，缩着脑袋，身体力行地把小瘪三这个蔑称演到极致，以此确保老大哥们发财暴富的走私路线。贝尔默不作声地把他翻出来的这些不着调的东西重新放好，门外响起了脚步声。  
卢卡·莫德里奇回来了。

克罗地亚人的小教父站在套房中间，拿电视屏幕当镜子梳了一会儿头发，又把手机插上电源，端着水壶走到浴室去接水。在这些动作完成之后，他坐在沙发上用手掌在大腿面上打了半分钟节拍，便站起身，用没煮开的直饮水泡茶，端着茶托走向贝尔躲藏的阳台。加雷斯·贝尔大半个身体都悬在阳台外，只靠着十根手指扒紧阳台护栏的格栅装饰面，好让他蜷缩着踩在阳台边缘的双脚压力不那么大。他不敢抬头，更不敢冒险去探查卢卡的动作，他和莫德里奇只有二三十公分的距离，不论做什么，一定会被发现的。贝尔自己都觉得十分奇怪的是，比起被发现，他居然确定他更害怕的是被卢卡嘲笑。  
莫德里奇不会要他的命，但是那种善意而又宽容，仿佛弗洛伦蒂诺对待拉莫斯那样的长辈态度的嘲笑更让贝尔难受。细密的雨丝被风向揉搓着，斜斜地浇在威尔士人的身上，头发也彻底湿了，冰凉的水珠在头皮上流淌的触感太奇怪，只是他连抬手去抹掉都不敢。时间太紧迫，高级套房的阳台为了完美的海景视野都只用以半人高的强化玻璃作为护栏，贝尔小半边身体还留在卢卡的房间的范围内，尽管湿滑，他依然努力紧贴着隔壁阳台的隔断材料，现在还没暴露只是因为正常人坐在阳台上看灰蒙蒙的海面喝下午茶都不会留心在意护栏尽头几乎血色全无的几根手指，他本打算就此移动到其他房间的阳台去，上上下下几层都是老建筑商包下的地盘，空房间都比老人带来一同旅行的人多，他总能找到一间没锁的客舱脱身的。  
像是神奇的心灵感应，在贝尔觉得他快要坚持不住的时候，门铃响了，莫德里奇收回了投向灰蒙蒙的大海的目光，也收回了若有所思的表情。加雷斯·贝尔在莫德里奇起身回屋开门时，松了口气，翻进隔壁的套房，靠在阳台隔断上小声地喘着气。拉莫斯的声音跟着莫德里奇由远及近，最终停在贝尔耳旁。  
“你在躲着我，小兔子。”  
“我昨天晚上喝高了。还有不要叫我小兔子，我比你大，除了身高之外每一方面都是。”莫德里奇很客观也没什么情绪地描述事实，“你们后来晚上有什么非我不可的活动吗？”  
“那就是大兔子。好的大兔子。那倒不是。只是我从昨天晚上之后就没见到你，有人告诉我你昨晚没回来，我还以为船上有人绑架了你，这样我可就没法和主席交代了。”  
“你们负责安保的人应该拖出去枪毙。”  
“呸，你是多想要我的命啊。”拉莫斯朝着大海啐了一口，“你看，你都拿了我的请柬上船来了，是不是应该……”  
“塞尔吉奥，我并不介意被你利用，唯一的理由一定是我也能拿到我想要的。”  
“哎呀，居然被发现了。那，老爷子那边的邀约，你准备接下了吗？来我们这里。”  
“我也不介意被当做低级防腐剂给即将油尽灯枯的老人家续命，虽然令我恶心，吐了隔夜饭，但是我依然不介意，毕竟有利可图——其实你应该让他知道的，上一个想这么对我的老东西的结局，我觉得你是知道的，很好，你知道，却不告诉他？你可真是个孝顺儿子。不过那个合同真的还是饶了我吧，我不至于这么没尊严。”  
“是了，是了，你是你们那儿的卢卡爸爸嘛……不是，你在朝海面上看什么呢？这个天气，可是看不到鲸鱼群的。”  
“我刚刚看到鲸鱼了，真的。”  
“哪儿呢，哪儿呢？”  
“你往你九点钟方向看。”  
贝尔抱着脑袋，整个人都贴在墙壁上，此时此刻他油然生出一种奇妙的，对于莫德里奇本人的羡慕，至少别的不谈，那副小身板儿在躲藏这个技能上格外有优势，拉莫斯向阳台外探出半个身体，手搭凉棚向卢卡所指的、也就是贝尔所在的方向张望，贝尔屏息静气，生怕拉莫斯转过脸，就这么和佩雷斯跟前的大孝子相遇着实太尴尬，而且在他一贯保持的设定里，他可听不懂那么复杂的西语——他无论做什么、或是说什么，弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯一定不会相信的，一个不太会说西语的秘书和一个亲密的只是有些叛逆的儿子，老人会倾向于相信哪一边，一望便知。  
身为特工，暴露身份代表一切都完了。加雷斯·贝尔感到从尾椎生出一股凉意，那几秒格外漫长，如同被置于永久冻土之中，连动一动手指都做不到，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在为远处一道模糊的白色水柱而欢呼雀跃，手舞足蹈，还得莫德里奇拽着衣服才不至于扑通一声翻出去掉在五层船舱之下的救生艇上哼哼唧唧，他吵吵嚷嚷着说要去找船长和领航员团队商量，追上那条鲸鱼以找寻鲸群，甚至还嘀咕着要打一头大翅鲸幼崽给船上的人尝尝鲜，便咋咋呼呼地跑走了，就如同他咋咋呼呼地来。卢卡靠在强化玻璃的护栏上，用手指拨弄着被雨水打湿的头发，安静了下来，像是又在看着海天相接之处发呆。威尔士人终于解除了内心的警报。他趴在地板上，手脚并用地爬到阳台门边，朝屋里张望，哪怕根据住宿安排隔壁并没有住人，但保不准会有家族中的其他成员征用这些空房间休息，在这一点上，贝尔相当谨慎而周到。  
“我听说大航海时代的英国皇家海军喜欢把叛逃者绑在船底，用肉身清除船底附着的藤壶。倒是不知道西班牙人的招数有哪些。”手指关节轻轻扣在强化塑料板材上发出清脆的响声，加雷斯·贝尔瞪大了眼睛，看着那面不会打开、但是仿佛随时都会打开的，犹如地狱之门的墙面，“淋湿了不及时擦干会生病，那时候你要怎么和佩雷斯先生解释呢，贝尔先生？”

究竟为什么会变成这样，加雷斯·贝尔陷入沉思。他甚至产生了一种错觉，那时候他还在卡迪夫城读高中，尚未有以身报国的志向，出生在威尔士的孩子受家庭熏陶，对不列颠的政体持负面态度，后来读了军校又进入白鹿巷，更像是一种命运的捉弄。卡迪夫城是个平和而安详的小城市，装不下他那么大的抱负和理想，这么狼狈地坐在莫德里奇的房间里，乖巧得如同还是个十岁出头、会因为落雨而兴奋地在室外乱跑却被家长拎着耳朵拖回家的孩童，倒是人生中的新鲜体验。他猜不出究竟是哪一步骤出了岔子，让东欧的黑手党魁首发现了他，现在的气氛也不太合适问这些，尤其是在镜子中的卢卡正站在他身后拿着干爽的大浴巾盯着他的发旋沉思之时。  
“那是遗传。”他无奈地耸了耸肩，用一种可怜巴巴的口吻说道，也不知道还能让莫德里奇相信几分，“真的，家族遗传，还有，威尔士的水质也很差。”  
对不起威尔士。加雷斯·贝尔在心中无声地呐喊。  
“马德里的水也不怎么样。”莫德里奇深表赞同地点点头，在贝尔“你去过那儿啊”的询问中大力地拿浴巾搓揉着威尔士人的脑袋，“闭嘴，你还有两分钟时间来构思谎言说服我。”  
年轻人一时语塞。认真来说，他打过交道的黑手党并不多。弗洛伦蒂诺不把他当做最亲信的秘书，所以他能接触到的顶多是些各地区向金主爸爸问好的、文质彬彬的乖巧儿子，所获得的情报更多是侧面的佐证，白鹿巷可以依据这些佐证来推测黑手党的行动，而直接的证据则并不在贝尔可以轻易接触到的地方。故而，黑手党的世界中那些如同月亮背面的最黑暗最糟糕的部分，他也未曾真正触碰过，而他身后的那个时常在脸上挂着笑容的小个子男人，本身就是从那儿来，贝尔甚至想到此时此刻行动起来、制服绑架莫德里奇的方案。  
“别轻举妄动。除非你真的想拿身体擦藤壶。”卢卡的声音低沉而笃定，手指尖微凉的皮肤滑过贝尔被雨水打湿的后颈，“哎呀，你别紧张，我并不想和你起冲突。”  
倒不是打不过，只是打起来麻烦，更何况这整件事是贝尔不占理。莫德里奇懒洋洋的态度使威尔士人气恼又无奈，最后还是垂下了肩膀，“我以为我没有弄乱任何东西。”  
“……你是没有弄乱我的行李。不过，我听到你开我房间门了。我从昨天晚上开始就住在隔壁。不是只有你知道怎么搞到服务生用的公用房卡。本来想钓一个塞尔吉奥手下不守规矩的小崽子，以此作为回绝佩雷斯先生的筹码，没想到钓上来的不是鱼。说吧，你是白百合、梦剧场还是兵工厂的人？嗯……不说也可以，我不介意玩猜猜看的游戏。”  
“是老特拉福德。”加雷斯·贝尔，撒起谎来毫无心理障碍。  
后来的某天，贝尔会感谢他自己没把谎撒到安菲尔德的地头上，当然，那是后话了。


End file.
